El deseo de Finlandia
by NekoNata
Summary: En Navidad, Finlandia se encarga de que los deseos de todos se hagan realidad. El suyo propio, es un secreto.


Aquí vengo de nuevo con un fic navideño tardío. La intención era tenerlo terminado para el día 25 de Diciembre, pero por problemas de salud no pude escribir absolutamente nada (Estas vacaciones no he levantado cabeza). Así que bueno, hoy es día de Reyes, y todavía puede dar el pego, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? *cara de desesperada*

Como no será difícil deducir, la pareja principal es SueciaXFinlandia, aunque hay menciones de otras.

Está dedicado a la linda **Kibume,** que hace mis días más amenos y con la que me río y puedo hablar de todo. Espero que te guste, ya que intenté hacer un pequeño cameo de tu pareja favorita.

No creo que tenga advertencias, exceptuando los regalos de España, Romano, Alemania y Francia, y quizás el de Estados Unidos, pero eso es otro cantar. Por supuesto, contiene shônen-ai, y no sabría decir si algo de shôjo-ai, pero me parece que no.

Por último, APH/HWS no me pertenece, sino que es de Hidekazu Himaruya. Las quejas, a él.

* * *

Finlandia escondió parcialmente su rostro bajo el abrigo rojo, sintiendo cómo su nariz y sus orejas se enrojecían a causa del frío. Casi sin quererlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su expresión apurada. Sin duda, aquella noche era especial. Había repartido ya casi todos los regalos a las naciones, todos ellos acorde con lo que deseaban.

Alemania había recibido sus revistas pornográficas anuales de temática sadomasoquista, las que traerían en un futuro no muy lejano más de un quebradero de cabeza a cierto ingenuo italiano del norte, quien había pedido una cálida velada navideña junto a sus amigos. Feliciano no era para nada materialista, así que decidió dejarle por mera cortesía tres vales de descuento para un restaurante italiano del centro de Venecia. Japón había recibido un buen lote de mangas (entre ellos gran cantidad de yaoi) y recibiría también, para su sorpresa, un viaje en avión a Italia para ese mismo día, donde un entusiasmado anfitrión junto con Ludwig lo esperarían pacientemente. Aquel sería un día largo para el alemán, teniendo tan cerca a Kiku y Feliciano, pero sin duda sería uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Sería más saludable para el pobre Tino no pensar demasiado en los extraños artilugios que cierto francés pervertido había pedido. No quería saber qué pobre nación sería acosada por Francis y sus poco menos que originales instrumentos. Estaba seguro de que a Inglaterra no le gustaría demasiado conocer ese dato, por supuesto. El aparentemente caballeroso y civilizado Arthur había recibido un hermoso juego de tazas de porcelana, ideales para su té de media tarde. Estados Unidos había pedido infinidad de cómics de múltiples superhéroes norteamericanos. Finlandia no se había olvidado tampoco de su (secretamente) adorado disco de Hannah Montana. Rusia había recibido un abrigo nuevo, perfecto para resistir dignamente los duros ataques del Invierno. No necesitaba nada más. China, por su parte, vio su deseo de dar una buena comida familiar hecho realidad. Los utensilios de cocina que recibió le permitirían recibir a sus hermanos en su casa cualquier día del año.

Hungría derramaría cantidades industriales de saliva al descubrir los cómics yaoi bajo el árbol, fluidos que el aristócrata Austria no limpiaría (estaría disfrutando de las nuevas teclas de su amado piano), y con las que Prusia resbalaría mientras jugaba a cierto juego de zombies con su videoconsola.

La pequeña Liechtenstein lo había recibido despierta, dejándole helado. No obstante, sus inocentes ojos parecían no haberse percatado de la identidad de Santa, porque solo le tendió un adorable pijama rosa y le pidió que se lo entregara a su hermano Suiza. La dulce niña se había compadecido de lo sobreexplotado que estaría Santa aquella noche, así que ella misma había hecho el regalo para su hermano. Finlandia había sonreído y la había entregado un nuevo lazo para su cabello, como Vash había pedido, aunque nunca lo admitiría, y se comprometió a dejarle al agresivo suizo el regalo de su hermanita, aún con riesgos de que Vash lo persiguiera hasta su casa para volarle los sesos.

Descubrió también a Holanda y Bélgica durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá, con varias latas de cerveza abiertas a su alrededor. La chica rubia apoyaba su rubia cabeza en uno de los anchos hombros de su hermano, sonriendo bobaliconamente. El hombre rubio murmuraba algo de cierta hermana idiota y bonita, además de nosequé cosa de un conejito blanco. Intentó no pensar demasiado en la cómica escena y dejó los bombones de chocolate belga sobre la mesa, así como una nueva pipa para el holandés.

Tuvo miedo de ir a casa de España, ya que era por todos sabido que el español amaba la fiesta y que no se acostaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver el salón completamente vacío, así que se dirigió a su habitación, deteniéndose en seco al escuchar los gritos de cierto italiano y las risitas y lloriqueos del español. Se fijó entonces en la nota que colgaba de la puerta del cuarto.

"No molestar, por favor. Ya tenemos nuestro regalo de Navidad."

Así que Tino se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro de la casa del país de la pasión.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en la escena que Turquía y Grecia tenían montada. Podían haberse evitado aquel día, haber intentado no verse bajo ningún concepto. Pero Sadiq simplemente no había podido resistir la tentación de molestar a Heracles en aquel día tan señalado. Los gritos y los golpes se habían sucedido uno tras otro. Hasta que el cansancio les había vencido a ambos, dejándolos fuera de combate. Situación que los gatitos griegos habían aprovechado, acurrucándose en el suelo junto a los dos combatientes. Tino solamente dejó la banda sonora del "Fantasma de la Ópera" para el turco, y unas orejitas de gato para el griego, y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Cuando llegó a casa de Dinamarca, éste se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, con Islandia entre él y Noruega. Como una familia feliz. Los recuerdos le invadieron, ya que en un tiempo él mismo perteneció a esa familia. Lentamente, dejó el videojuego de rol online que el danés había pedido sobre la mesa, así como el libro de ocultismo del noruego y un nuevo atuendo para el frailecillo del islandés. Tras observar los tres rostros durmientes durante unos segundos, se escabulló por la chimenea, aún con los ojos húmedos por la emoción.

Su querido amigo Estonia no era muy dado a estas celebraciones, pero aún así no pudo evitar dejarle aquel programa informático que tanto quería sobre la almohada.

Lituania no pidió nada, o al menos no para él. estaba seguro de lo que la bella Bielorrusia pediría, y sabía que era un regalo imposible de ser otorgado. Así que simplemente deseó un pequeño obsequio para la mujer, que no se haría de rogar. No obstante, Tino sabía que el caballeroso Toris no se quedaría sin su regalo. Polonia (quien había recibido, como no, un uniforme de colegiala nuevecito) lo visitaría al día siguiente con su sonrisa sarcástica y sus verdes ojos llenos de picardía.

Letonia, el pequeño Raivis, despertaría rodeado de peluches enormes y esponjosos, quienes harían desaparecer parcialmente su frustración al no tener ningún hermano mayor que le protegiera y le mimara.

Jamás se detendría demasiado en territorio bielorruso, por miedo a ser asesinado si no le amañaba a la sádica Natalya una perfecta boda con su querido hermano ruso. Así que simplemente entró a hurtadillas en el cuarto de la joven mujer, sorprendido al encontrar a cierta ucraniana acostada junto a la bielorrusa, abrazándola con cariño, mientras los rostros durmientes de ambas permanecían aún humedecidos por las lágrimas que cierto hermano egoísta había provocado, al no llamar siquiera a sus hermanas el día de Nochebuena. Así que Finlandia dejó simplemente el ramo de rosas que Lituania había pedido para Bielorrusia en la mesita de noche, así como una nueva bufanda para Yekaterina, ya que la suya, entregada tanto tiempo atrás, nunca le había sido devuelta.

Hogar tras hogar, historia tras historia, emoción tras emoción, Tino visitó a todos los países del mundo en una sola noche, tal y como estaba previsto, pese a que pudiese parecer imposible. Completamente exhausto, Finlandia llegó hasta su casita, donde vivía con Suecia, el pequeño Sealand y la linda Hanatamago.

La perrita lo recibió moviendo la cola efusivamente, a lo que el chico rubio respondió acariciando la blanca cabecita con su mano enguantada. Hanatamago correteó hasta el salón, y su dueño la siguió, curioso. Una vez allí, no pudo reprimir una dulce sonrisa al observar la adorable escena.

Peter dormía bajo el árbol, hecho un ovillo, murmurando algo sobre caramelos, regalos, papá y mamá. Entre sus pequeñas manos, sostenía una nota escrita con caracteres claramente infantiles, que Finlandia recogió cuidadosamente con intención de leerla.

"Mi único deseo es que papá y mamá sean felices"

Los ojos violetas de Tino se humedecieron de pura felicidad. Por un día, dejó pasar el que Sealand le hubiese llamado mamá, aunque con el tiempo había acabado acostumbrándose. Sintió de pronto como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos lo estrechaban cuidadosamente por detrás, y una voz grave y con acento peculiar acarició sus oídos.

— Tino... yo también qu'ero mi regalo... — murmuró Suecia, con sus ojos azules brillando tras los cristales de las gafas. Finlandia se dio la vuelta, con sus mejillas coloradas, alzando las manos para apoyarlas en los hombros del altísimo Berwald y poder ponerse así de puntillas. Los labios de Suecia lo recibieron afectuosamente, sus brazos lo estrecharon con más fuerza mientras una de las enormes manos acariciaba el cabello rubio de su "esposa".

— Feliz Navidad, Su... — fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Tino tras la caricia.

Sonrió, contento, porque también su deseo se había cumplido. El deseo de hacer felices, aunque fuese por un día, a las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

_Más vale tarde que nunca. Y se aceptan críticas._


End file.
